


Sick Day

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Back Scratches, Caring Gabriel, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Sick Sam Winchester, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "Back scratches."</p>
<p>Sam is overcome with a nasty cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

“ _Achoo!_ ”

“Dad bless you.”

A soft, thick chuckle hummed through the air. “Hilarious.”

“You know, you could just let me heal you,” Gabriel suggested, leaning over to reach the basin on the nightstand, drenched the small towel in the cool water before wringing it out. “I still think it’s stupid that you won’t.”

Sam caught a nasty cold that morning, a result of spending the previous night digging two graves in the pouring rain. Gabriel found out about that bit of information after he found Sam downing a generous amount of cough syrup and hacking out his lungs almost immediately afterward. He winced at the thought of Sam working himself to the point of exhaustion in such horrid weather conditions, and coupled with the fact that Sam was down in the earth and mud, it was a cesspool of infection waiting to happen.

But the overgrown fool wouldn’t let Gabriel cure him.

Sam sniffed wetly, raising himself up off his stomach to swipe a fresh tissue and blow his nose with it. He sniffed again, a bit more clearly now, and tossed the soiled tissue away in the bin pulled up by the bed. Sighing deeply, Sam laid back down to rest his head on Gabriel’s lap, arms crossed underneath his head.

“Why would I do that?” Sam drawled.

“Oh, I dunno, maybe so that you wouldn’t have to suffer needlessly?” Gabriel quirked, smiling fondly down at the sick man, sliding his fingers into Sam’s hair comfortingly before trailing them down his neck and shoulders.

“And miss out on you nursing me back to health? Fat chance,” Sam replied with a small chuckle, which then quickly led into a miniature coughing fit.

Gabriel grinned and gently ran his palm down Sam’s bare back, shaking his head as he chuckled with exasperation. His palm curled until his blunt fingernails were the ones rubbing up and down Sam’s back, and Sam sighed in delight at the difference in sensation. “Okay, let’s calm down with the stand-up until you feel at least 85% healthy?”

“Sounds good,” Sam rasped once he calmed down, clearing his throat.

Gabriel unfurled the cool towel, satisfied with the lack of dripping water. Gently, he laid it down on the nape of Sam’s neck and pressed a palm to it, letting the full effect of the towel to sink in. Sam gave a tiny jolt and shiver from the damp towel, but voiced no protest.

One hand cupping the towel, Gabriel continued running his nails soothingly up and down Sam’s back. With each running stroke of Gabriel’s calming scratches, Sam’s eyes appeared to grow heavier, fluttering as he fought sleep.

Gabriel chuckled, his fingernails sliding up to Sam’s shoulders. “Go to sleep, Samsquatch. I’ll be right here when you wake up. And I swear on my Father’s book, if you’re not better by then, I _will_ heal you.”

Sam’s lips pulled up into a loose, drowsy grin, and the hunter released a soft hum of amusement before he slipped into blissful unconsciousness, the comforting sensation of Gabriel’s fingernails sliding across his bare skin following him into his dreams.


End file.
